Mistakes
by Rilurz
Summary: I'm still not great at writing summaries, but here you go. Shawn Lee is a ten year old boy who has been talking to Bill in his dreams, but he thinks they're just 'dreams' but they're not, Cipher tricks Shawn and now he has two minds. This will continue until the twins come to Gravity falls on June 2012 their first summer


By the time I was seven I started to realise this town isn't normal, for me to take so long to notice is kind of dumb of me. I don't have many friends, so I just watch everything around me, but it didn't really get so interesting until…I started seeing everything that was wrong with Gravity falls. My name is Shawn Lee, I was born and raised in Organ, Gravity Falls, a town that no one but - people that aren't really that smart - go to. I know what you're thinking, 'since you live in Gravity Falls doesn't that make you stupid as well?' The answer is yes, I fall for a lot of dumb tricks, a lot of kids make fun of me because of that, but because of my positive attitude, they leave me alone and sometimes they just chat with me.

I know it's weird to not have friends even though I'm so nice, but they always seem intimidated by how tall I am, oh yeah sorry. I'm six feet tall…I don't hate being this tall, but I also don't mind it, I also have short wavy jet black hair and light blue eyes. I have only two friends in Gravity Falls, I know I said I don't have any but I guess I was lying, the first one is Wendy Corduroy, and the second is believe it or not, is a tringle, he talks to me mostly when I'm asleep, he says he's an interdimensional being that controls the universe. His name is Bill Cipher, he showed up in my dreams last year, right after my ninth birthday, now I'm ten, he also showed me a lot of stuff when I was asleep, my parents dying right before my eyes, Wendy Corduroy also and then the town in flames, I just laughed, "I could dream of anything in here, why don't you show me something else?" Is what I told him and he started laughing maniacally.

He has a high pitched voice, so sometimes it's hard to keep a straight face when talking to him, although since it's a dream, but it doesn't matter if I laugh or not. Don't know why his voice makes me laugh, heh weird. Anyway one time he asked for a deal. He'll show me all his powers, but he would need to trade places with me for awhile, and then his hand burst into blue flames. Oh yeah since he's a tringle, he only has one eye and a small black tie with a top hat, and he usually has a cane, but I don't see why he needs it, he's always floating when I see him. The exact date today it June 10th, 2010. Well in a few minutes it'll be June 11th, because I'm going to sleep to see Bill, when I talk about him, people laugh and say, 'You have an imaginary friend?!'

Most people would be embarrassed, but not me, what's there to be embarrassed about? I talk to a tringle in my dreams, so what? It's not like I'm being hurt. Anyway in my dreams I was talking to him again, "Well if it isn't the weird giant once again! So you make up your mind about our deal? I've shown you more than enough in here, but in the real world, I can show you so much more. So much."

I chuckled, "My dream remember? I can pretty much do everything you've shown me. Here let me show you one, it goes like this." I shot a laser right through his hat and grew it back, Bill looked irritated, "Your stubborn, I'll give you that kid, but when I'm finally free, you'll regret not accepting my deal, it could've saved your life, out of the seven billion people on this pathetic planet, you're the only one I like, say- I have a better deal. If you listen, I'll leave you alone."

But I don't want to be alone, "You don't? Hahahahaha, eh em 'cuse mah, listen close, some time in the near future, I'm going to be free, but in order for everything to go smoothly, I need someone to make some preparations for me, just let a little bit of me in you, I tell you what I want done and then when I finish, I leave you alone. That sound like a good deal?" Bill reached out his hand, and in burst into blue flames once again. "But…Everything you've shown me was evil…"

"But as you keep saying, this is all a dream. What's the _worst_ that can happen? Shake on it? And then you'll have normal dreams after this if you do." Bill said while holding out his hand, he's right, it's a dream it's not like he can actually do anything after this. "Alright. Let's do it."

I reached out and shook his hand, before everything went white and I woke up, Bill stood completely still and we merged…But it was a dream. Anyway it was now Friday, one more day summer, I really like summer, not because no one talks to me and I'm a loner. I just like it, I can go explore and take in the nature around here, but the nature here is kind of weird and dangerous so I can't take it all in. When I was getting ready there was this nagging voice in my head, but then I ignored and got ready and went to school. 'H-hey!' something spoke I looked around, there was some kids across the street but their voices were like mine, normal, but theirs were higher than mine. "Weird…" I muttered and kept walking.

As I was about to enter the school that same voice came back, but it was getting louder, 'I-ess-his-is go-ing to be- ha-der-th, I thought.' Once again I looked around, it was a high pitched voice, just like Bills…Getting weirder. It was faint before now it's almost clear, but it keeps breaking up.

As I walked into the school I thought maybe that 'deal' actually happened. In each class the voice was getting to me, kept asking if I could hear it, kept making me think I'm going insane, but I ignored it as best as I could, and kept doing what I normally do. Going through everyday like it's normal and keep away from the negativity. During lunch the voice said, 'uh! Three-dimensional freaks everywhere, but 'least they aren't like sixer, running away from the inevitable.'

"Sixer?" I spoke out loud and looked like a weirdo, some people looked at me snickered, but it didn't last long, I glanced at them and then thought about what's going on, 'Looks like the weird giant can hear me! Alright- Let me see if I can- no that doesn't got here- hold on a sec.' Bill…He's inside my head? Everything he said…Everything he's planning on doing, it'll come true, he tricked me!

* * *

 **I'm not that great at writing the gravity falls characters, but I'm decent at putting in my own oc and changing the story just a bit, of course like my other stories this'll be either weekly or every two weeks.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
